


Unwrapped

by ashes0909



Series: Held [99]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cock Warming, Dom/sub, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Steve waited by the tree like a present wrapped in red satin and rosy cheeks.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 6
Kudos: 224





	Unwrapped

Tony walked through the living room trying to take in the array of garlands and twinkling lights around him. He’d expected the tree - its purchase order had been renewed annually without a thought - but even that looked different. He was on his way to inspect it when Steve walked into the room. He looked frazzled, hair every which way, like he’d been running a hand through it. 

That wasn’t the most eye-catching part about him, though.

He was wearing Tony’s red, satin robe, the knee length on Tony translating to thigh length on Steve. “JARVIS just told me you’d returned. I was expecting a bit more warning to change into something more festive.”

His eyes trailed from Steve’s rosy cheeks down to the wisps of hair covering his thighs. He wore house slippers and there was an ornament in his hand. “You look like the definition of festive to me.”

“I was going to change into a winter sweater.” He frowned. 

“Now I’m  _ really  _ glad I came home unannounced. I’m enjoying too much the sight of you in my red robe. Come on, show me all of this.” Tony gestured around the room and Steve’s frown turned to a shy smile. 

“I hope it’s alright... I cancelled the professional decorators.”

Tony chuckled. “Of course you did.”

“I had three days alone and well.” Steve held up the ornament in his hand, a reindeer sculpture made of metal with a red nose. “I got creative.”

“I love it.”

“You’ve barely seen anything yet.” Steve stepped closer, taking the briefcase from his hand and putting it on the floor by the wall. Walking around behind Tony, he waited until Tony shook his shoulders, a signal to remove his suit jacket. Steve’s hands felt large and sure as they ran across his shoulders before reaching for his lapels. Tony let out a deep breath, that last bit of tenseness leaving his shoulders as Steve removed his jacket.

Japan had hardly been a long trip, but Steve waiting here in New York made every hour seem like an eternity. He’d returned back in time for Christmas, and for the first time in a long while, that mattered. 

Steve led Tony into the living room, the smell of simmering meat and chestnut dressing wafting from the kitchen. The timer on the stove read three hours away, but Steve still headed that way to prepare a tray. While Tony waited, he inspected the tree nestled between the couch and the fireplace. There were bulbs of Santa and snowmen and intermixed were more metal figures Steve had made - DUM-E was front and center, along with the Iron Man helmet and Captain America shield. For years he had a christmas tree in this spot, but it had never felt more like a home than it did this year. 

He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Steve bending over to put a tray down on the end table. The satin robe shifted over his thighs, revealing a shadow of teasing skin, and it reminded Tony just how long three days felt, when he now had Steve within reach. 

Steve stood and turned, the excited smile morphing into something more flirtatious as he took in Tony’s expression. Steve swiped his tongue along his bottom lip but Tony barely let his gaze drop from his eyes. He could practically feel the anticipation spark between them, imagined it running under Steve’s skin as Steve stepped closer and put his hand on the buckle of Tony’s belt. 

“Can I continue making you more comfortable?”

Tony nodded, and Steve tugged, pulling at the leather and making Tony’s cock twitch and harden under the confines of his dress pants. Steve made quick work of his belt before moving to his pants and letting them fall to his ankles, so Tony stood in a pair of red satin boxers that matched the robe wrapped around Steve. The tent in his boxers was as obvious as the one pushing at Steve’s robe, but Tony was patient, for now. He stepped back and out of his pants, toeing off his dress shoes along the way. He was curious to see where Steve was taking this, so he stood and waited. 

Steve bit his lip and fell to his knees, but he didn’t touch. “I brought you whiskey on the rocks, some eggnog, and chocolate as an appetizer.” Steve nodded towards the end table. Tony looked over to it, then back at Steve who, even waiting on his knees, apparently wanted him to sit down on the couch and take his time. He was never one to deny Steve anything. 

Comfortable on the couch, Tony reached for the eggnog. It wasn’t something he drank off season, but he liked it when the holidays came around. His eyes widened at the taste. “This isn’t store bought.”

Steve shook his head, satisfaction flickering the ends of his smile. 

“It’s delicious.” He took another sip, letting the cinnamon and nutmeg intertwine with the smells from the kitchen, accompany the warm lights of the Christmas tree. He put down the empty glass and picked up a piece of chocolate. 

Steve waited by the tree like a present wrapped in red satin and rosy cheeks, and Tony beckoned him closer. Steve crawled beautifully over the short space, coming to rest between Tony’s open thighs. Tony held out a piece of chocolate and Steve leaned in with his mouth open. 

They both hummed when the chocolate hit Steve’s tongue and they continued that way, Tony alternating a piece for himself and a piece for Steve until the plate was empty. Then he reached for his whiskey and sat back against the couch. He let his gaze trail over Steve, who knelt patiently with his cheek resting against Tony’s inner thigh. “You make coming home a delight,” Tony said. “And the holidays truly special.” 

Steve bit his lip, looking at Tony with a shy smile and an idea visibly on the tip of his tongue. 

“What is it?”

“Can I make it even more special?” Steve asked.

Tony shot him a half quirked smile. “Always.”

Steve blushed before he even started to move, and that was how Tony knew whatever was coming next was going to blow his mind.

Shifting, Steve parted Tony’s thighs more, reaching out to tug on the waistband of his boxers until Tony lifted and Steve slid them down. Tony’s cock bounced in the open air between them as he lifted his glass of whiskey back to his lips, never taking his eyes from Steve. “I thought -” Steve’s tongue licked along the head. “That maybe-” Another touch, this time wrapping his mouth around the shaft, sliding down then pulling off again. “I could warm you, while you relaxed by the fire.” 

Tony’s cock twitched against Steve’s lips, the filthy suggestion coming from Steve’s mouth causing a rush of arousal and a bead of precum bubbled from the tip of Tony’s cock. He took another sip of whiskey and let Steve wait for his reply. “What a thoughtful suggestion.” Tony ran a foot along Steve’s lap, pressing his arch against the straining satin. “If you’d like.” 

Steve moaned from the pressure, eyes rolling closed for half a breath and then opening more determined. His large hands ran up Tony’s thighs, pressing into the muscle as he lined his mouth up and swallowed him whole. Tony sighed, another layer of stress and work weariness slipping away so that the only thing that remained was Steve - his warm mouth, wet and relaxed, like it was ready to stay in its place for as long as Tony wanted. 

Tony hummed, dragging his hand through the soft strands of Steve’s hair as he took another sip of whiskey. All around them were signs of happiness, home, holidays, and Tony never felt more lucky. 

Time passed; Tony finished his drink, put it back on the tray, and Steve moved with the shifting, never breaking away, bending and folding as Tony’s movements required. Every so often he swallowed and Tony would move another millimeter further down his throat.

“It’s so good to be home.” Tony felt Steve’s lips move, unable to stop his smile even with Tony’s cock in his mouth. So wonderful for him. “Look at me.”

Steve did, and his eyes were soft, unfocused, dancing with the Christmas lights and fireplace, mouth still stretching wide around his cock. Tony brought his foot back to Steve’s lap, pressing, but not moving, at least not yet. 

“You make me feel so good. Maybe I have a bit of a present for you, too.” He started to slide his foot, up and down, stepping harder, harder, and then backing up. Steve barely faltered in his cockwarming, never pulling back from Tony’s cock, the only signs of pleasure apparent in the low moaning hums he made around Tony’s length. 

“Yeah, you like your gift?” Tony pressed, curling his socked toes around Steve’s satin covered cock. 

Steve swallowed in reply. 

“I bet you’re on both the nice and naughty list. Such an overachiever.” 

Steve swallowed again and again, communicating his reaction through suction and heat. Tony had missed him so much; he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. He stepped his heel hard against the robe, rubbing rough and determined. 

“When I come, I want it to be because your throat is clenching from the force of your orgasm, swallowing through it. You warmed me up. Feel amazing.” Tony stepped so hard, Steve’s cock pressed up against his stomach, flattening under his weight. He rolled Steve’s cock under his foot, never letting the pressure lessen. Steve gasped, but swallowed away his own noises, his whole body shuddering, mouth and throat rippling as a wet pool darkened the front of the red, satin robe. The sight of Steve’s pleasure, the tight feel of his throat - it wasn’t long before Tony followed Steve over the edge, unable to resist the dancing ripples around his cock. 

Steve kept himself in place, breathing hard but waiting until Tony softened entirely before pulling back. When he looked up at Tony, his lips were red, used, and turned into a brilliant grin. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” 

Tony ran his thumb against Steve’s lip, playing with the sensitive skin. “And a happy New Year.”


End file.
